A characteristic of a typical single-phase pulse width modulated (PWM) rectifier is the formation of ripple power on the direct current (DC) link, e.g., where the alternating current (AC) input voltage and current are sinusoidal. The ripple power is generally twice the AC input frequency and can therefore cause low frequency DC ripple voltage on the DC bus. Although various schemes to reduce or eliminate the ripple component have been proposed, most such schemes adversely affect the power density of the rectifier system.
What is needed in the art is a system configured to absorb the ripple energy, but with a reduced power density relative to previous systems.